


Tigers in the city

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Tigers, based on regular, donghyuck is a little ooc but its because hed being mindful of the tiger, mark is cute, markhyuck, pretty much just about a tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Nobody ever talked to Mark because of the tiger by his side.Well, that is until Donghyuck asks if he can pet it.





	Tigers in the city

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that care lmao
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want

Mark knew he looked crazy walking around the city with a giant tiger by his side but he really couldn’t imagine going anywhere without her. She was the only constant thing in his life. She was well trained anyway. She didn’t even react to the cameras taking pictures of them everyday.

 

There had been another piece about them on the news this morning. Some moms wanted the police to shoot the tiger, but the police kept telling it was illegal until it attacked but it never did.

 

Mark haven’t gotten any new friends in years. All of them too scared after the feline had grown to its full size, reaching him up to the waist. Her body big and muscles well trained.

 

Whenever people saw him with the tiger they would cross the street or turn around and quickly walk away. None of them ever walking close to him. Sometimes he felt like a cast out but then he would touch the tigers soft fur and feel a lot better.

 

Mark looked down the road at the sound of another person. A teenager walking towards him. He wondered why the hell somebody was out at midnight alone, but he was more shocked at the way the teenager didn’t seem to fear the tiger. The closer he gets the more curious Mark gets, why didn’t he turn around?

 

The teenager stops about three meters away from Mark. They stared at each other for a long time. He had sparkling eyes and heart shaped lips. After a while the boy cracked a smile.

 

“Can I pet it?” He pointed towards the tiger slowly. His movements slow and smooth. Mark nodded curtly. The boy smiles a wide smile before crouching down and slowly crawling towards the tiger.

 

“What’s its name?” He reached out one hand, letting the tiger place his had in his palm whenever it wanted.

 

“Her name is Fluffy.” Mark mumbled, the boy snorting a little but not looking away from the tigers eyes. A couple of seconds later Fluffy laid her head in the boys palm and purred loudly.

 

“She’s really cute.” He scratched the underside of her head. Fluffy purring even more and walking closer to the boy.

 

“I know.” Mark watched as the boy placed his face in the tiger’s neck. He could imagine the feeling of the soft fur on his own face after having done the same so many times before.

 

“What’s your name?” Mark asked as he placed a hand in Fluffy’s fur. The boy got out of the tigers fur and peeked up at Mark.

 

“Donghyuck.” He smiled at Mark before ruffling Fluffy’s fur once again before standing up.

 

“I’m Mark.” Donghyuck nodded. He looked tiny in his black hoodie, especially when he put his hands in his pockets. His tanned skin seemed to glow underneath the city lights.

 

“I know. I’ve seen you on the news.” Fluffy cuddled into Donghyuck’s stomach as they once again stood staring at each other. Mark’s cheeks heating up a little. Imaging Donghyuck watching him on tv.

 

“And you’re not scared of her?” Mark nodded towards Fluffy who continued to purr and cuddle up to Donghyuck.

 

“No, my dream has always been to touch a tiger.” Donghyuck touched the top of Fluffy’s head as he smiled at Mark. His fingers absentmindedly petting her.

 

“What a weird dream.” Mark smiled teasingly as Donghyuck let out a soft laugh. Mark first now noticing the way they were both quiet because of the time.

 

“I have another dream too.” Mark watched the way Donghyuck blushed slightly. Wondering what type of dream could make somebody blush just at the thought. Donghyuck looked down at Fluffy as his cheeks grew more red.

 

“Really? Tell me.” Mark took a step closer to the boy. Having a feeling that was the right thing to do.

 

“To have a cute boyfriend.” His eyes snapped up to Mark’s eyes. They were both blushing madly. Mark opening and closing his mouth trying to figure out what to say. Donghyuck biting his lips and trying his best to not look away from Mark’s eyes.

 

“Maybe you can have a cute boyfriend and be able to touch a tiger everyday.” Mark felt his heart swell in pride when he was able to say the entire sentence without stammering.

 

“Maybe I can.”

 

~

 

_“Mark Lee and Donghyuck Lee spotted walking with their new tiger today. Local police happy they decided to use harnesses on it during training.”_ Mark chuckled at the news playing in their living room, Donghyuck giggling beside him too.

 

“I can’t believe they think Ginger and Fluffy can ever hurt anybody.” Mark snorted at Donghyuck, both of them turning and looking at the two animals fast asleep behind the couch. Ginger laying on top of Fluffy, their size difference so clear.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re more likely to attack then them.” Mark winked at Donghyuck who groaned in response.

 

“I can attack you.” Donghyuck jokingly said before crawling into Mark’s lap. Mark laughed loudly as Donghyuck started kissing his face. Small pecks on his forehead, cheeks, chin and nose. Mark scrunching up his nose every time Donghyuck kissed it.

 

“Why are you being so cute?” Mark tried to shy away from Donghyuck’s kisses but the younger wouldn’t stop pecking him. Only kissing his lips when he started asking questions.

 

“Because you looked adorable.” Donghyuck circled his arms around Mark’s neck and grinned down at him. Mark hugging the smaller closer by the waist.

 

“Says you.” He kissed Donghyuck’s soft lips slowly. Savouring the feeling of his lips. Hugging him even closer.

 

They kept kissing and giggling for awhile. Both of them in their own world. They didn’t stop kissing until Ginger jumped into the couch and tried to get their attention, pushing his head against Donghyuck’s hip.

 

“I think somebody wants cuddles.” Donghyuck cooed as he started petting the little tiger.

 

Mark could practically feel himself fall in love as he watched the younger looking at the animal with shining eyes and a small smile on his lips. His hands rested on Donghyuck’s hips as he watched him.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mark said in a dreamy voice. Donghyuck stopping his movements for a little bit and blushing madly.

 

“Stop it!” Donghyuck hit his shoulder lightly and huffed. Mark only laughing as he pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. Fluffy had joined them on the couch now as they all sat there cuddling.

 

“I think we should feed them before they eat us.” Donghyuck said against Mark’s hair, the older only rolled his eyes but let the younger go. Watching him walk away with dreamy eyes.

 

He’d never been more thankful for Fluffy in his life than he was whenever he remembered she was the reason Donghyuck decided to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was streaming regular and i got the idea for this, its very short but i hope you enjoyed anyway


End file.
